Let It Burn
by Metaphoric Mayhem
Summary: She was always the slow one. but she somehow made it by and miss death by a few inches every time. When does it stop being luck, and lies start to show? Just when you thought you knew someone. SasuXoc JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE!


new story YAY hope that this one will be better, i know where the plot goes to like the other and this time its not as cliche but still bad so bare with me here, maybe i would be better if someone *HINT HINT YOU* reviews but lets see where this goes

* * *

I'm Miki Usuraka i reside here in konohagakura and am enrolled in the ninja academy recently i moved here from a small village from the border so i don't really know many people here. but that alright, today we are being assigned our new teams, i believe everyone passed, except that blond kid, Naruto. she liked to mind her own business but when someone is that loud it's hard not to notice. i don't like dwelling on the past, it doesn't matter now, her parents are not here that's all that matters. Currently, she was waiting for class to begin being one of the first to arrive. now she wished that she kept tack of everyone so she could know who passed or not.

After a long debated of whether or not to make the effort to look around her curiosity got the best of her. she lifted her head and made a quick surveillance of the room, there was a lot more people sense she got there. and she noticed something that stuck out like a thumb, an orange, orange thumb.

Naruto? i thought he failed? i guess i heard wrong, a lot of people say a lot of shit about him a lot of which were untrue, rumors are just annoying and loud busing sound of chattering and screeching brought her back to reality, making her notice that everyone was gathered around a group of desks. she could just barley see what had occurred. Naruto and Sasuke? kissing...? now I've seen everything... she could barley contain her laughter.

If others weren't to busy spazing then they probably could have heard her, lucky for her that they didn't for she probably sounded like such a sadist. although by the look on there face it seemed that it was unintentional. especially when they pulled apart coughing and spitting, that was a sure sign too. at that moment Iruka-sensei walked in and demanded that everyone would take a seat. Surprising Naruto took the seat next to Sasuke and the pink haired girl.

"be quiet everyone i will now be assigning you your three man squads listen up. team 1 will be-" blah blah blah until she couldn't even hear that much. instead she spent her focus on the scenery out the window. the sky was pleasant and the sun shined bright, leaving konoha a peaceful atmosphere. the weather was often like that. it was nice to have calming weather. she continued to stare nonchalantly at the sky until yet again loud outburst could be heard in the room by a familiar voice, Naruto. so loud it had the volume equivalent to screaming in someones ear. The tone was obviously excitement, until another name was called, leaving a famine voice to shout with joy. what they were saying, she couldn't tell, or rather didn't care enough to listen. but the next words seemed to be clear to here and caught her attention

"who?" and like a siren she know instantly that he was referring to her. Iruka repeated " Miki Usuraka. the forth member of your squad, now are we done with the outburst?" wait forth? i thought it was three member squads?oh well I'll ask later... maybe. wait what team am i on? damn maybe i should have listened.. nah. i already know i have Naruto on my team I'll just keep an eye out for him. Iruka continued to blah blah blah.. until the bell was heard. "that's it for teams you will meet here after lunch to meet your assigned sensei, dismissed." she slowly packed up her stuff waiting for the mob to exit the room. and headed out for lunch.

* * *

after lunch.

team after team left until it was just Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Miki. so i guess this is my team and seeing how only team 7 has not been called that's mine ha and i didn't have to ask. it took all her attention just to stay awake for this long, watching to make sure the orange kid was called or not.

"why is only our sensei late? even Iruka left!" Naruto patience was very limited.

"be quiet Naruto!" Sakura shouted harshly. wow and she always acts so innocent, scaring...

"she came back to reality just in time to watch Naruto place a chalk brush between the door wedging it it for the poor person who opens the door to find.

"hehehe that's what he gets for being late!"

"he's a jonin he's not going to fall for a simple trick like that-" speak of the devil, the chalk brush fell right on top of a sliver haired man wearing a jonin jacket and a navy blue mask that covered with mouth, nose and left eye. wow he did fall for it. Everyone stared in astonishment of the simple trick working until he spoke up.

"my first impression of you guys is, your all stupid" wow blunt too, then again it was well desired, what a great way to start a relationship with.

And everyone exited the room, now where we were going, i kinda missed that part... so i'll just follow them. wow today is such a slow day. so far..

* * *

rooftop

so apparently the destination was the rooftop for some unknown reason, and we are going to introduce ourselves, sound like fun.

"Okay 'll start, my name is kakashi Hatake, my likes, i don't feel like telling you, my dislikes i won't tell you ether, my hobbies i have many, dreams for the future I'm not telling you" ending it off with a grin. well at leased i know his name now... "now you go" motioning for Naruto to start.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i like cup of ramen, i dislike the 3 minutes your have to wait to make the ramen, my hobby is trying different kinds of ramen and my dream is to become the next hokage, believe it!" he finished with a goofy grin. that last comment was unexpected, i thought it would be something else about ramen... "okat interesting now you go." kakashi then motion for pinky to start "name is Sakura Haruno," what i like, who i like,-pause- my dreams are, -another pause and glance to emoboy- kakashi interrupted to get her brain back on track" and dislikes?" "NARUTO!" wow now THAT'S harsh. Kakashi was then looking at me, and i realized he was expecting for me to start. "oh um, my name is Miki Usuraka, i like konoha, i dislike -um stuff my hobbies are sleeping, and don't really have any future dreams." "okay and you?" he motioned to emoboy, her little nickname for it matched him so well. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes and i have lots of thing i dislike, don't have any hobby's nor a dream but i have an ambition to revive my clan, and to kill and curtain someone." you could here Naruto gulp for over here, well Sakura adorned no matter what he said. gosh he's such a dark person, like i know about his clan and all but come on, sheer up emo kid. sulking is not helping any. "kakashi noted this behavior and continued " okay well that's it for today meet me at the training grounds at 7:30 am, oh and don't eat breakfast." 'why not sensei?" "lets just say the trainings so intense you will throw up" and that shut Sakura up. so tomorrow sound like a long day. but sounds fun I'll have to remember to pack my kunais tonight. and after that everyone went there separate ways home.

* * *

ok it has been edited... ok maybe only a little bit... but at leased i made sure to spell everything right xD i'm too lazy to do proper spelling i don't even know if this will last so ya. hope to get reviews love those


End file.
